You Don't Understand Me
by Java Green
Summary: Frodo wonders if Sam knows what is happening.


Title: You Don't Understand Me

Author: Java Green

Rating: PG-13, implied Sam/Frodo

Series: TTT

Summary: This scene takes place in TTT. Or more directly right after the scene in TTT where Frodo and Sam are arguing as Gollum is chasing a fish. Since I can't remember the direct dialogue I skipped over parts of it. Here Frodo muses about Sam's understanding of him and the ring.

Notes: I saw TTT and my vacant muse has kicked me into full gear. My Eru I have a lot of Fan fiction to write!

Samwise Gamgee stood stubbornly in front of Frodo. "Because that's all he is!"

"You don't understand!" Frodo shouted and turned away from Sam in frustration. Did he not see what was happening? Did Samwise not understand that he was going to end up just like Gollum in the end? That it had already started. The seduction of the ring had taken its toll on Frodo and he could see himself clearly in Gollum's eyes. They were the same now.

Sam looked at his master with fear and confusion. The ever-faithful puppy of Frodo Baggins suddenly realized why his Master needed to believe he could save Gollum. Though why Mr. Frodo thought that he could ever be the same as that lying, filthy stinker Sam did not know. In his eyes Frodo would always be perfect. "I think I do understand, Mr. Frodo."

The ring bearer turned back to his support and bearer of his confidence. "I need to believe he can be saved" Truer words he had never spoken. For if Gollum could not be redeemed, what of his fate? Would he forever be bound to the ring and never able to return to the Shire life? Though even now that life seemed but a dream lost in the morning's harsh rays. 

He watched Gollum flounder through the river over the rocks attempting to grab the slippery fish. It danced and flopped out of his grasp as he followed it with a smile. At last he caught it and turned beaming to master to show his prize.

Frodo saw the bright blue eyes sparkle with glee but there was something else in them. Deep down beyond the sparkle there was emptiness. A burnt out void of longing for the simple gold band around Frodo's neck.

The simple band that carried the darkness, lust and hatred of the world in its empty center. Unconsciously, Frodo's hand reached up to stroke the ring. To fondle it as one would a lover's cheek. As he had often touched Sam in the lonely darkness. He smiled reassuringly at Gollum who turned and was bounding up the bank ahead. Showing him the way. Behind him he could feel Sam's eyes on his back. Filled with concern and confusion. 

His hand continued to caress the ring as he walked. His precious. His comfort. His love. Long had it been since his hand had found Sam to touch for strength. Now it was the ring who offered the love he had wanted and needed. There was always the ring. Sam's affections were fleeting. False. See how he insulted and despised Gollum? The very thing Frodo was now becoming. How could he ever return to the dream when his own Sam would not love him?

Sam watched his Mr. Frodo walk on along side the riverbank. His hand caressing the ring his eyes, open pools of emotion, were clouded with despair. Sam noted the haunch to his shoulders and the way he dragged his feet as he moved. The ring. The horrid piece of metal was stealing his Frodo. While this enemy ate at the very soul of his companion there was naught Sam could do but watch. To be useless and simple. 

No. He would not be useless. He would help Mr. Frodo in any way he could. He would stay by his side. Sam could handle the change he saw in his friend and love. It did not matter. Mr. Frodo was not Gollum. Mr. Frodo would survive this and be saved. He would protect him with his life. As his was by far less important than Mr. Frodo's was. The ring shall fall and then Mr. Frodo and he could go home to Bag End. 

Sam continued to walk behind Frodo. Eyes never faltering from him. He would be forever loyal. Because he loved Frodo and that was all that really mattered.

The ring bearer's mind raged between love and hatred for that which hung from his neck. His mind succumbing to its needs. His fingers caressing the warm metal. It had a pulse. If you let your fingers linger upon the flesh warm metal you could feel the beat of blood flowing with in it. The blood was dark and hungry for more to join it in its flow. The song of the ring was low and sweet. Whispering of power, love and darkness. It begged to be touched. To be used. To return

"Mr. Frodo?"

Frodo snapped his attention from the ring back to the concerned face peering at him. 

"Are you alright Mr. Frodo? You look a little lost." 

Frodo smiled. The darkness in his eyes lightened for a moment and the lines of worry crept away. "I should indeed be lost without you Sam." He placed the ring resolutely back into his shirt and took Sam's callused warm hand in his. 

Sam squeezed his hand and looked embarrassed at his feet. "I am of little importance Mr. Frodo. It's you who everyone relies on so much."

"And it is you who keep me standing Sam. Without you I should fall." Looking into Sam's eyes the voice of the ring was momentarily quieted. For it's hard to deny true loyalty and love when it's stammering about responsibility and holding your hand awkwardly by the riverbank.

"Come hobbitsssSsmeagol good! He shows you the way! Comes!" Gollum beckoned for them to follow and bounded ahead eager to prove himself to his master. As much as to be far from the fat hobbit.

Sam squeezed Frodo's hand and together they followed after. The weight of the ring upon them both and Gollum's image in their eyes.


End file.
